Persona 3 Portable: The Story of Hitomi Hoshiko
by TemptressOfDeceit
Summary: This is an original fan fiction based off the video game Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 Portable that follows the storyline of the female main protagonist. The events of the storyline are based off of the choices I made during the gameplay. NOTE: I do NOT own Persona nor the characters.
1. Chapter I: A New Beginning

_Time never waits._

_It delivers all equally to the same end._

_You, who wish to safeguard the future,_

_however limited it may be..._

_You will be given one year;_

_go forth without falter,_

_with your heart as your guide..._

**Chapter I: A New Beginning**

**4/6/09**

The new Anehazuru passenger train isn't as crowded as I had imagined it would be. It's pretty quiet so I comfort myself with the music of my MP3 on soft volume. I can feel how I wiggle back and forth on my seat as the train glides over the tracks. The sound is rhythmic and soothing, surprising me. I thought the sound would annoy me yet it doesn't. I hear a faint static sound so I pause my music and listen, overhearing the muffled voice of the train conductor on the speakers, voicing a message that makes me a little uncomfortable.

"Due to a malfunction in the switching system, today's rail schedule has been greatly altered. We apologize to any customers who were in a hurry. The next stop is Iwatodai..."

I'll admit that I feel a little relieved that I'll be late to my destination because I'm feeling really nervous. I'm moving to a new home yet again. I'll have to go to a new school, meet new people, live in a new city and restart my life all over. I wish I could just stay in one place forever, without worrying about time or pain. I close my eyes and fall asleep for a few minutes, the train's sounds having lulled me to sleep. I awake when I hear the conductor calling out the stop "Iwatodai" and gather my things quickly so I can get off. I hear the train announcer as I'm stepping off the train and glancing around, searching for the exit out of the station. I remove my headphones but let them hang around my neck as I turn the MP3 off, considering I probably won't use them now.

"This is the final train bound for Tatsumi Port Island. Please take care to board before our departure."

I know that I've arrived late and notice a clock that reads it's almost midnight. _'Wow, it's pretty late'_, I think to myself as I lightly chew on my lower lip, a force of habit when I'm nervous or pondering my thoughts. I hope the weather isn't bad so I can walk home. The clock strikes midnight and the atmosphere around me changes drastically as soon as I step outside the station. The wind howls and I feel like I'm all alone. I shake the feeling off and start jogging a little, glancing around and stopping mid-step as I spot something... Unnerving. I notice coffin-like objects lining the deserted city and no one is in sight. There doesn't seem to be any electricity in the city either, considering the fact all the lights are off. There seems to be pools of blood all around while some of it oozes down buildings and drips down benches and lampposts. My only source of light is the eerily gigantic moon in the sky and I'm starting to get a bad feeling in my gut.

I begin to sprint towards my destination, praying I don't fall or run into some thugs. My heart starts racing as I'm running though it's mostly due to the fear I'm experiencing. This place... Everything makes me so scared and uncomfortable right now. I exhale a heavy sigh once I'm standing in front of Gekkoukan High School's Iwatodai dorm. This is the place that was mentioned in my admission pamphlet I believe. I inhale a deep breath and walk up the steps slowly then attempt to push the door open, shocked to see it creak open. I gently push it open and step inside, shutting the door quietly behind me, afraid I may disturb someone at this hour. I haven't even been inside for more than ten seconds when I hear a boy's voice say "Welcome" so softly that it makes the hair on my skin stand on end. I can't help but jolt a little and spin around, blinking as I spot a boy with what appears to be faded black hair and beautiful light blue eyes with... Indigo pupils? He's wearing some sort of... Black and white striped suit that looks like pijamas or a prison uniform. He speak to me again, his voice emphasizing the word "long" amidst his sentence.

"You're late. I've been waiting a loooong time." He slowly slides a piece of paper towards me and smiled a little while I just stare at it blankly. "If you want to proceed, then please sign here. It's a contract."

A contract...? Why is he asking me to sign a contract...? I'm still a little panicked over whatever it was I just saw on my way here so I'm a little too hesitant, prompting the boy to speak up again.

"There's no need to be scared. It only binds you to accepting full responsibility for your actions."

What... What does that even mean? I glance at the paper on the counter and see there's a single sentence written on it: "**I chooseth this fate of mine own free will.**" Below that is a blank for me to sign my name so I pick up the pen and bite my lower lip gently before I sign my name as swiftly as I can manage. I stare at my name and read it over to myself, ensuring I signed the paper: Hitomi Hoshiko. As soon as I'm done, he speaks up again with his soft voice, making me unsure of whether or not that's really his voice or if he's putting on an act.

"...Very well. Time is something no one can escape. It delivers us all to the same end. Wishing won't make it go away. And so it begins..."

The words leave his lips and he vanished into the darkness with the contract, making me feel like he's a figment of my imagination. It wouldn't be the first time I thought I've seen someone or something out of the ordinary. Today seems like logic is being defied all around me and it's freaking me out. A girl's voice rings out, startling me even more to the point that I almost trip over my own feet. She sounded... Scared.

"...Who's there?!"

I don't hear footsteps but I turn around anyway, feeling like a pair of eyes are locked on me. I see a girl who looks around my age, her expression is one of shock. She stares at me with wide eyes and an open mouth. Is there something on my face...? Am I laying on the floor? Wait... Did I fall?

"How can you be... But it's...! Don't tell me..."

Her voice gets serious at the last three words and I notice a gleam. It seems she's holding something that looks like... A gun?! I take a tiny step back, trying to not move much. I'm afraid she's going to shoot me point blank. Does she think I'm an intruder or something? How did she even get a gun?!

"Wait!"

Another girl shouts from the darkness and I feel my heart stop for a split second before starting back up. The first girl lets out a soft gasp, like she's been startled by the other girl as well. The darkness is obliterated as soon as the lights go on, making me squint a little from the sudden brightness of the room. I was getting accustomed to the dark since it's all I've seen since I got here.

"The lights..." The girl in pink whispers softly as she blinked.

"I didn't think you'd arrive so late. My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm." The second female states in a soft yet authoritative voice. She gives me the feeling that she's an important social figure.

"...Who's she?" The girl in pink inquires of Mitsuru as she glances at me then at her, almost as if she's expecting the answer to pop out of thin air.

It seems I'm in the right place but... It doesn't explain the gun in her hand or the hostility I sensed from the first girl. I have so many questions that I need answered but it seems I won't be given a chance to speak any time soon. I chew my lower lip a little for a few seconds as I glance at them every now and then while they speak.

"She's a transfer student. It was a last minute decision to assign her here. She'll eventually be moved to a room in the normal dorm."

A normal dorm? Huh, that's strange. I thought this was just a regular dorm. Maybe this is for special students with financial issues or academic prowess. Though that idea doesn't convince me one bit... I feel like there's too many strange things happening that are making questions arise yet they can not be answered. I blink and stop pondering my thoughts of the dorm as I hear the first girl speak up again. It seems she has quite a lot of questions too.

"...Is it okay for her to be here?"

What a strange question to ask while I'm standing right in front of her. Am I not welcomed here? Am I supposed to be living somewhere else...? Where would I even go? I don't have much money at all... I doubt I could afford to spend a night in a motel until I find somewhere else to live. I start to nervously chew on my lower lip as I glance at the female in pink then at Mitsuru, hoping they don't ask me to leave.

"I guess we'll see... This is Yukari Takeba. She'll be a junior this spring, just like you." Mitsuru states in a matter of fact tone of voice while gesturing to her with her right hand despite the fact they are side by side.

"...Hi, I'm Yukari." She mumbles softly and it seems she avoids eye contact with me.

Well, it seems I'll be allowed to stay here for some time, judging by Mitsuru's words. She introduces the girl in pink who I thought was going to shoot me so I clear my throat and speak softly, ensuring that I'm as polite as I can be. After all, first impressions last forever and I want to make sure I make a good one. I would hate to leave this place so soon.

"Nice to meet you."

The small sentence comes out a bit softer than I intended so I gulp, hoping I was heard though it may be very unlikely. I exhale a small breath when I hear Yukari respond in a hesitant tone, almost as if she's distracted.

"Uh, y-yeah... Nice to meet you, too..."

She stammered a little at the beginning and smiled after she was done speaking but I get the feeling it's a forced smile. It doesn't seem sincere, like she's just going through the mechanical motions of a greeting. I feel like she really doesn't want me to be here and I feel my hopes of staying slipping through my fingers. Maybe coming here was a mistake... Maybe I should just leave and see where I can sleep for the night. I turn my feet towards the door slightly, readying myself so I can bolt out of there as fast as I can. I freeze when I hear Mitsuru speaking and turn my head to stare at her in silence.

"It's getting late. You'll find your room on the third floor. Your things should already be there. I suggest you tuck in for the night."

The way she said "suggest" sounded like a command instead of a suggestion. It's like she WANTS me to sleep. I know it's past midnight but... It's not that late to to stay up longer. Though I feel a little unnerved to risk staying up awake and possibly end up in trouble with her. She doesn't seem like the type of girl who likes to be defied. I take a small step towards the stairs and nearly jump when I hear Yukari's suddenly cheery voice.

"Oh... I'll show you the way. Follow me."

First, she was scared and hostile towards me but now she's... Nice? That doesn't make me feel any better. I feel like she'll flip out and be hostile towards me again in a heartbeat. She starts to walk towards the stairs so I follow her, careful not to get too close to her. I remain five steps behind her the entire trip up the stairs and even when we're in the hallway of the third floor. I walk alongside the left wall, my eyes fixated on the carpet in front of my feet. I'm starting to feel tired since the adrenaline is finally subsiding. I notice a pair of feet in my path so I slowly glance up and spot Yukari standing in front of the last door on the left side of the hall. I stop walking and stare at her in silence before glancing at the door, wondering if this is my room.

"This is it... Pretty easy to remember, huh? ...Since it's right at the end of the hall. So, any questions?"

She's making an effort to be friendly, that much is obvious but I still feel like it's forced. I wonder about the boy and the contract... So I decide to inquire of the contract, hoping I didn't do something stupid like sign away my soul to the devil or something.

"I signed a contract..."

I lock my eyes on to hers as soon as I'm done speaking and notice a look of shock upon her complexion yet again. I'll take that as a cue that she has no idea what I'm talking about.

"Huh? What's this about a contract?" Her words confirm she truly has no idea what I'm talking about. She hesitates for a few seconds before she speaks up again. "Um... Can I ask you something? On your way here from the station, was everything okay?"

"Yeah." I lie quickly, knowing I can't possibly explain what exactly has happened to me since I stepped off the train. She'll probably think I'm crazy or something.

"I see... Never mind, then. Well, I'd better get going..." She mumbles a little cheerfully then turns to walk away. She freezes mid step and slowly turns to glance at me over her shoulder, her hands slowly clenching into small fists as she looks down, hesitating to speak yet again. "Um... I'm sure you still have other questions, but let's save them for later, okay? Good night." She smiles a little and then quickly turns around to make her way to the stairs. She walks down the stairs before I have a chance to respond, leaving me alone in the hallway.

I exhale a soft breath and turn the doorknob, making the door creak open as I step inside. I gently close the door behind myself and take a quick glance around the room. I notice a closet behind the door, a mini fridge, a sink and mirror, a desk, a television, a nightstand and a bed. It's pretty neat and cozy, having nearly everything except a toilet, shower and kitchen. It seems I won't have to leave my room much. I'm feeling pretty tired so I stumble towards the bed on the other side of the room, peeling back the covers and crawling into bed without changing my clothes. I rest my head upon my pillow and pass out immediately, giving in to the sleep that beckons me without struggle.


	2. Chapter II: Introductions

4/7/09

I wake up to the sound of someone pounding their fist against my door, making me cringe from the sound. I feel like someone is hitting my head repeatedly with a heavy book with every 'Thud!' against the wooden door that separates me from whoever is on the hallway. I slowly rub my eyes with my balled up fists as I start to sit up a little. I'm pretty groggy and everything in my room seems fuzzy for a few seconds. I gently push the covers back and slowly move off the bed, stumbling a little towards the door. I let out a yawn and stretch my arms over my head when I hear the voice of Yukari, practically yelling at me.

"It's Yukari. Are you awake?" She calls out as I reach to open my door, only to squeak and jump back as the door flings open. Yukari walks in with a cheery smile upon her lips while she beams happily as she speaks. "Good morning. Did you sleep okay?" I blink and stare at her blankly while slowly raising my left index finger to point at the door, wondering how it is she opened it. I know the door was locked so... 'Could she have the keys to my room?' That thought disturbs me so I start to mumble a reply, only to get cut off.

"Um... How did yo—"

"Mitsuru-senpai asked me to take you to school." Yukari states with a big smile as she propped one hand on her right hip, acting like coming into my room was a normal thing. "Are you ready to go?" She asked as she eyed me up and down.

"Totally!" I replied in the most cheerful voice I could muster, given how I was slightly irritated with the cheerfulness of Yukari.

"Okay. Then, let's go." She smiled and turned to leave my room while I ran over to my desk, grabbing my black backpack.

I ran out of my room in time to see Yukari going down the flights of stairs. I slammed my door shut in a panic and began to run after her, stumbling down the flight of stairs. I panted for breath when I stepped off the last stair and tilted my head up. I noticed Yukari reaching the front door so I didn't bother to fix my uniform. I ran out the dorm, catching up to her so we could walk to the station together. We had a small chat while we walked so I didn't notice we were on the Anehazuru passenger train until we were halfway to school. I glanced out the window as Yukari spoke to me, actually listening to her at this point.

"We have to take the monorail to get there. Bet your last school wasn't like that, huh?"

"Ummm... Nope. This is a new experience." I murmured softly as I caught my reflection in the glass.

"This is my favorite part... when it feels like you're gliding over the sea." Yukari murmured in awe as she smiled. "Our stop is Port Island Station at the end of the line. From there, we walk."

"Sounds like our morning routine is pretty much set. We'll get some exercise daily without a doubt." I stated and smiled while glancing at Yukari.

"Have you ever heard of Tatsumi Port Island? It's a man-made island. They built our school right in the middle." Yukari explained before placing a hand on my shoulder and pointing out the window. "Oh, look, you can see it now!"

Her enthusiasm was starting to feel sincere now but I still think she's a bit too cheerful. We got to the station and I nearly got lost in the crowd so Yukari had to practically drag me to school. I couldn't help but mumble apologies the entire walk to school. She simply smiled as she kept showing me the sites on our walk. Once we were at the school gate, she was greeted by a few students which made me realize she's pretty popular. She stopped as soon as we entered the gates and smiled as she turned her head towards the school then back at me.

"Well, here we are... Welcome to Gekkoukan High! You're gonna love it here!" Yukari shouted happily as she gestured behind herself and I couldn't help but smile too.

"I hope I do, Yukari." I stated and we made our way towards the glass entrance doors. I pulled the door open and followed Yukari inside, noticing the lockers immediately. Strange how they're within feet of the entrance. It sort of feels crowded to me.

"You're okay from here, right?" Yukari asks as she gives me a worried look.

"Yeah, don't worry." I gave her a small reassuring smile even though I had a feeling I was going to get lost.

"You should go see your homeroom teacher first. The Faculty Office is right there to the left." She stated and gestured to her left before focusing her attention back on me. "... And that concludes the tour. Do you have any questions before I go?"

"Where's my classroom?" I mumbled and glanced around, seeing students walking all around us.

"I think they're posted on the bulletin board, but I haven't checked yet either." Yukari mumbled and smiled apologetically. "Hey... About last night... Don't tell anyone what you saw, oaky? ...See ya later."

I stood there a bit dumbfounded before I reflected on Yukari's words. Last night...? I don't even know what it is I witnessed last night. It wasn't something I wanted to remember, let alone talk about with someone. The last thing I need is sparking rumors about me, the new transfer student. I glanced around and saw students crowding around a wall. I made my way over and weaved myself through the bodies, reaching the bulletin posts. I couldn't find my name so I started to panic immediately before I slowly coaxed myself into giving it another try. I searched for my name again, careful to read all the names. I found my name on a small note that had been stapled into one of the papers. I noticed Yukari's name was also in my class so I was happy to know there would be at least one person in that classroom that I would know. I remembered that I had to see my homeroom teacher so I stumbled through the crowd, nearly falling flat on my face once I was out of there.

"Ummm... Yukari said to the left..." I turned and walked towards the Faculty Office slowly, afraid I'd trip since I was pretty clumsy this morning. I found the office so I walked in, closing the door behind me gently. "Ummm... Hello?"

"Oh, are you the new student?" A female teacher asked so I nodded slowly before she said my name. "Hitomi Hoshiko... 11th grade, correct?"

"Yes, that's correct." I murmured as I walked towards her desk, watching her flip through pages in a file.

"Wow, you've lived in a lot of different places... Let's see... In 1999... That was what, ten years ago? Your parents-" She gasped and I felt like I was growing tiny with every millisecond. I had always received that reaction when people read my file. "I'm sorry... I've been so busy, I didn't have time to read this beforehand." She murmured apologetically and I felt uncomfortable so I managed to murmur a few words.

"It's okay, I understand."

"I'm Ms. Toriumi. I teach Composition. Welcome to our school."

"I'm pleased to meet you." I state softly and bowed my head, hoping she wouldn't ask about my file.

"My, aren't you polite? Girls like you should be an example for others. Have you seen the classroom assignments? You're in 2‑F; that's my class. But first, we need to go to the auditorium. The Welcoming Ceremony will be starting soon. Follow me."

Ms. Toriumi led me into the auditorium and I took a seat at the back, having arrived late. The principal was already speaking but his voice sounded muffled. He was a short pudgy man and he didn't sound like a man who should be in charge of a school. I got the feeling he was a very sensitive and spineless man. I wanted to drown out his voice with my headphones but I knew if I did, they could get confiscated. That wasn't a risk I was willing to take. I heard students whispering around me and managed to catch a few of the things they said.

"I heard we got a transfer student." A male whispered in a tone that made me feel like he was prying for more information.

"Yep. I've seen her, too. She came to school with Yukari." The way that male said the last few words made me shiver uncomfortably.

I got the feeling I was going to be the center of attention for a while so I slowly sunk in my seat. I didn't like having attention on me. I felt like I stood out and that was something I hated. I couldn't deal with attention because it lead to questions, questions I could never find the words to answer with. I mean, I don't think there's anyone in the world who can look me in the eyes and say they know what I've been through. I couldn't understand my past myself... It was strange but I didn't remember much about my life. After the ceremony, I had class but it went by rather quickly. Next thing I knew, I was getting up from my desk after the students had left and trying to haul my backpack over my shoulder.

" 'Sup, dude?!" A male called out and I froze momentarily before spinning around quickly, crashing into a desk. I think this must've amused the male because I heard him laugh before he spoke up again. "Haha, you look like a deer in headlights."

"Who are you?" I asked as I slowly straightened myself out, smoothing out my uniform and trying to to regain my composure.

"I'm Junpei Iori. Nice to meet ya. I transferred here when I was in 8th grade. I know how tough it is bein' the new kid... So I thought I'd check up on you, make sure you weren't freaking out on your first day." The male stated, giving quite a lengthy introduction. I got the feeling he was the type of person who liked to talk a lot, unlike me.

A female sighed and I realized it was Yukari as she walked towards us, shaking her head before she spoke up. "At it again, huh? Honestly, is there any girl you wouldn't hit on?" She inhaled a breath before she continued. "Did you ever think you might be bothering someone?"

"What? But, I was just bein' friendly." Junpei stated as she gaped at Yukari. I couldn't help but stare at her blankly since he wasn't hitting on me at all.

"If you say so. Anyway, some coincidence that we'd be in the same homeroom, huh?" Yukari asked, completley ignoring Junpei now.

"I'm glad to have a friend." I replied and gave her a small smile.

"A friend? Oh... you mean me." Yukari stated and gave a small laugh. "Yeah, I... I'm glad we ended up in the same class, too." She stated but I felt like she was just saying it to be polite.

"Um, hello? Did you forget I'm in this class too? C'mon, lemme in on the fun!" Junpei whined like a child and I giggled a little. "By the way, do you guys know each other? I heard you two came to school together this morning. A couple of cuties like you, walking side by side... The whole class was buzzing about you."

"Ugh... Could you just cut it out? I hate dealing with rumors like that. I mean, I'm used to it, but she just got here, you know? Don't you feel bad, spreading rumors like that?" Yukari mumbled in annoyance before she sighed. "... Well, I've gotta go take care of some archery team stuff. Don't try anything funny, you got that, Junpei?" She shot Junpei a glare before she walked out of the classroom.

"What is she, your nanny...?" Junepi grumbled and I giggled a little because it definitely felt like she was my nanny. "Well, just to clear something up, I seriously didn't come over here to hit on you or anything. If you ever have a problem, you can tell your ol' pal Junpei about it!" He stated and flashed me a big smile as he pointed his thumb at himself.

"I'll remember that." I replied with a small smile, making him smile again.

"Heh, cool. Well, I'll be seeing you around, then." He stated with a smile and we both walked out of the classroom.

I wandered to the wrong end of the hall then came running back to the other side before stopping, unsure of which way to go. I decided to go left since that's the way I had gone up the stairs. I passed by a few students but it seemed mostly everyone was gone already. I heard a voice call my name while I was approaching the school gates and stopped. I turned around to see Junpei running towards me. He waved at me as he closed the distance between us. I told him I was heading back to the dorm and he insisted that I let him walk me there. I figured he was worried I'd get lost or something. I simply smiled a little and told him I was glad because I was sure he wouldn't take no for an answer and that there was a possibility that I could get lost.

"Whoa, check out the jocks on their run..." Junpei stated as I noticed a couple of male students running, all wearing the same uniform. "Hey, did anyone tell you about the school clubs yet? Girls can join too, so why not do it if you're interested? You'd be joining as a new member, though, so you won't be able to apply for a little while."

"That sounds interesting. I'll think about it. Thanks for the information, Junpei."

We made small talk while we walked to the station, keeping the conversation to common topics. We boarded the train and I took the seat by the window. I toyed with my headphones as Junpei told me a little about school, mostly the teachers. He kept making me laugh or smile since he has this goofy personality. I could already tell that with this guy around, there is never a dull moment. Once we got off at my stop, we walked a bit faster. The sun was setting and I didn't want to get to the dorm too late. Junpei didn't seem to mind since he kept up with my pace. Once we were in front of the dorm, we stopped talking and walking. Junpei eyed the building as I stumbled up the stone steps, pausing at the door. I waved and smiled at him but he didn't leave until I opened the door. He waved at me and walked away before I stepped into the building. The door closed behind me and I exhaled a sigh, feeling a bit exhausted.

"Welcome back." Mitsuru greeted me and I jumped, falling towards the counter. She blinked as she looked at me but didn't say anything else.

I was feeling pretty tired so I waved at Mitsuru before I made my way to the stairs. I practically dragged myself up the flight of stairs while holding on to the railing. I paused when I got to my floor and sighed. Today had been a pretty long day but I didn't recall having any homework. I reached my door at the end of the hall and slowly turned the knob, resting my weight on the door to open it. I stumbled into my room and quietly closed the door behind myself. I dropped my backpack beside my desk and stripped out of my uniform, laying it on my desk chair. I changed into a pink mid thigh length sleep shirt then removed my hairpins and undid my ponytail. I yawned softly and turned the light off then stumbled my way towards my bed. I peeled the covers back and crawled in, resting my head on the pillow as I replayed the events of today in my head. So far, life here was looking pretty good but I didn't want to jinx it by saying it out loud. Before I knew it, I was already drifting off to the realm of dreams...~


	3. Chapter III: Two Gentlemen and Millions

4/8/09

I came to school alone this morning since I didn't find Yukari. I hardly noticed I'd made it to school until I heard students talking. I glanced around and saw that I was at the school gate. Some students were chattering loudly about a rumor of some first year. I don't quite care for rumors but I couldn't ignore them since they were right by my side. I kept making my way towards the front doors, trying to pace myself since I don't wear a watch. I think I'm early but I can't be so sure... The first bell rings, distracting me from my thoughts so I break into a sprint, rushing to make it to class on time. Other students began to run, jog or walk faster since no one wanted to be late and suffer punishment on behalf of some teachers. I ran past everyone I could, dodging people and backpacks. I almost tripped when I entered through the glass doors, stumbling towards the shoe boxes. I quickly swapped my shoes and started running towards the stairs. I almost ran right into the wall so I jerked my hand out, grabbing on to the handrail and pulled myself up the stairs. I shouted a few 'sorry's and 'excuse me's to some people and practically threw myself through my classroom door. I was panting heavily and a few people raised their eyebrows at me. I ignored the stairs and stumbled to my desk, plopping down into my chair and pulling out my supplies. Class started a few seconds after I got there with Ms. Toriumi's lesson which I made sure to listen to, never know when this might be on a test or if I'll get called on to answer a question.

"Open your textbooks and we'll take a look at the first novel by Zenzou Kasai." Ms. Toriumi stated as students shuffled through their books, trying to find the right page. I found the page rather quickly and glanced up in time to see her brows furrow. "Ugh... why him? I'd rather teach Utsubo Kubota."

Ms. Toriumi's gaze became a thoughtful one though her lips formed a small smile for a split second. I glanced around and noticed some people looking up at her while others stared into their textbooks. I think I saw two or three students already sleeping through class. My attention shifted back to Ms. Toriumi as my pen moved across my notebook, taking notes on everything she was saying.

"He became famous as a singer, but he's also produced fine literature. I wonder why it's not in the textbook. Well, I'll just bring Kubota's book next time." She stated with a happy smile which quickly turned into a frown. She slammed her hand on her desk and glared right a student. My gaze shifted to see who she was glaring at, a small sigh escaped my lips as I saw Junpei jump in his seat. "...Hey, Junpei! Were you listening? Who did I say was my favorite author?"

"H-Huh? U-Ummm..." Junpei's eyes widened and a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. He quickly turned to face me, his eyes pleading as he whispered to me. "Psst! Who does she like?"

I exhaled a small sigh and shook my head in disappointment at Junpei for not paying attention in class. I skim through my notes quickly, using my forefinger as my guide. I tapped my pen twice on my notebook as my brows furrowed. I could've sworn I wrote the answer down somewhere. Junpei seemed ready to explode any second now so I flipped to another page, blinking as I saw the name Utsubo Kubota. There was a small asterisk infront of his name so I glanced at the bottom of the page. I smiled a little as I saw I had written a small note about him on the bottom of the page, stating he was Ms. Toriumi's favorite author. I relayed the information to Junpei who beamed as Ms. Toriumi told him he got the answer right. My brows furrowed again that he had the nerve to act that way when it was me who helped him. He thanked me for 'saving his bacon' and I overheard some students complimenting me for paying attention in class. My cheeks turned light pink at the attention so I buried myself in taking notes the rest of the day. Once class was over, I closed my notebook and packed my things, satisfied with a good learning day.

I went back to the dorm alone, headphones playing my music the whole time. I made it back safely to the dorm but by then it was already nightfall. I wasn't sure how I got here so late but I hoped Mitsuru-senpai wouldn't reprimand me for it. I slowly stepped into the dorm, creaking the door open then quietly closing it behind me. I glanced around the lounge and saw Yukari was here, speaking to an unfamiliar man. I tilted my head to one side curiously, eyeing the man before jumping as Yukari noticed me then pointed out I was here.

"Oh, she's back."

"So, this is our new guest..." He commented so I slowly approached them, taking a seat on one of the couches as he greeted me. "Good evening."

"G-Good evening, sir..." I stammered under my breath, feeling uncomfortable under his scrutinizing gaze.

"My name is Shuji Ikutsuki. I'm the Chairman of the Board for your school. "Ikutsuki"... Hard to say, isn't it?"

I give a small nod in agreement and he proceeds to speak again.

"That's why I don't like introducing myself. Even I get tongue-tied sometimes..." He begins to say then cuts himself off and starts a new conversation, his tongue changing to a more businesslike one. "I apologize about the confusion regarding your accommodations. However, it may take a while longer before you receive the proper room assignment." He states and I can't help feel like the words he says are meant to make me react a certain way. "Is there anything you'd like to ask?"

"No, not really." I quickly reply and give the best cheery smile I can muster.

"Then, I hope you have a successful school year." He states and smiles, making me shudder. "Now, if you'll excuse me..." He begins to say then his eyes get this odd look in them as his voice gets very serious. "You must be tired from all the excitement. You should go to bed early."

Why does this sound familiar...? Oh right, Mitsuru-senpai said something like that the first night. Why does it feel like there's some big secret here? I keep being told to go to bed early and I can't leave the dorm at night. I feel like I'm a caged bird, like every action is being controlled by someone. This hardly seems fair but I'm in no position to argue. I exhale a small sigh and hear that guy's voice, still talking apparently.

"As they say, "The early bird catches the bookworm"! ...Please forgive the bad pun." He chuckles but I give him a blank stare.

"..." Yukari seems to exhale in annoyance before she speaks up. "You'll get used to his lame jokes."

I highly doubt I'll get used to jokes like that and I'm pretty sure those are nowhere near being jokes. I stand up and give the man a small bow before I walk away, leaving Yukari to deal with that weird man alone. I trudged up the stairs all the way up to my room on the third floor. The dorm is very quiet and I start to feel sleepy. I stifle a yawn as I push my door open and walk in, shutting it gently behind me. I place my backpack on my desk and clumsily change out of my school uniform. I change into my pijamas and peel the covers back, falling asleep as soon as I'm buried in warmth.

Amidst my sleep, I begin to hear a voice though I don't know if it is a male's or female's. The voice calls out and I find myself compelled to answer yet I can't. I feel like all my senses are failing me now. My body won't move and I feel like I'm floating in an abyss. I want to wake up but I can't. My dream is nothing but darkness. The voice... I try to concentrate on what it says but I hear muffled sounds. I focus on my hearing, trying to figure out what the voice is saying then I begin to hear it clearly.

"...Master... Master Hitomi Hoshiko..."

My eyelids feel like they flutter open and all I see is a checkered floor pattern. It's passing by so fast that it's like I'm running across it or flying above it. There is a door that opens, letting bright white light flash out. I squint to try and see through it but I can't make out anything. I'm blinded momentarily before I can distinguish anything. When I can see again, I find myself sitting on a soft chair across from an old gentleman. He has a very long and pointy nose with a balding scalp, white tufts of hair growing behind pointy ears. His eyes are wide and for a second I thought he had no pupils or irises, though I soon realized he did but it they were incredibly tiny. He seems hunched over in his couch and a wide grin is spread across his lips.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room. My name is Igor. ...I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter... Only those who have signed the contract can enter this place..." He explains in a tone of voice that's like a mix between amusement and intrigue.

I take notice of the contract I had signed with the young boy, which is now laying on the table in front of Igor. I want to ask how it is he got that. I want to know if he knows the boy who told me to sign the contract. This place seems so unreal... I can see what seems like a sort of fence behind him and I notice we're moving up and down. This room is like an elevator by the looks of it but I don't feel frightened. I should be asking millions of questions but I don't. I remain sitting on this chair with this man, as if we've been the best of friends for ages. I continue to listen to this man, feeling perfectly calm and collected.

"Henceforth, you shall be welcome here in the Velvet Room. You are destined to hone your unique ability, and you will require my help to do so."

So I have a unique ability and he's going to help me? Okay, I'll bite though I feel there's a catch...

"I only ask one thing in return..."

Yup, here's the catch. So long as it isn't something ridiculous, demoralizing or impossible for me to do, then I guess I'll comply.

"...that you abide by the contract, and assume responsibility for the choices you make."

"I understand." I reply almost automatically.

"Hold on to this..." He states before there is a flash of light. The light vanishes nearly a split second after it appears and there is a blue key in my palm. "There is still one more resident of this room, who unfortunately could not be present for your arrival. But I'll make sure you two are properly introduced. Another time, perhaps. 'Til we meet again..." He whispers in a tone of voice that made me shudder.

Everything faded away, leaving nothing but darkness.


	4. Chapter IV: The Bloom of Orpheus

4/9/09

I woke up in my bed before the alarm rang. My head feels light and my body is all tingly, like I've worked out too much and am close to passing out. I slowly sit up and push the covers back, making my bed a bit slower than normal. I make sure it's nice and tidy before I change out of my pijamas and into my uniform. I can't help but feel like last night was nothing more than a dream of sorts. It felt so real though... I shake my head to get rid of the thoughts and grab my backpack. I rushed down the flights of stairs and out the front door, slamming it behind me.

I made it to school alone again but met up with Junpei at the front gates. I paused my MP3 player and tucked it back into my secret pocket in my uniform. I removed my headphones and let them rest around my neck like usual. We decided to chat since there was still a few minutes left before school started. Junpei gave a small yawn and I blinked, wondering if he was tired or bored. He glanced at me and crossed his arms behind his head, nearly knocking off his own baseball cap.

"Yo... Man, I'm so sleepy today." He mumbled softly and yawned again. "In times like these, it's best to sleep during class!" He exclaims and his lips spread into a big grin, suddenly seeming quite happy. "You ever notice how sometimes taking a nap in class makes you feel more refreshed than sleeping at home?"

I've never slept in class before since I have always made academics my top priority. I've always strived to be top of my class so I never even considered sleeping in class like Junpei. I propped my hands on my hips as my brows furrowed, my crimson eyes locking on his. I held up my left forefinger and my lips formed a small pout, disappointed in Junpei and hurt that he would disrespect a teacher by sleeping in class. My lips parted and before I knew it, I was already speaking.

"Don't sleep in class." I stated in a much harsher tone of voice than I had intended to do so. I had meant to sound playful yet authoritative but had completely messed up.

"Whaaat? Why do you have to be all serious?" Junpei demanded though his expression was one of shock at what I had said. "That feeling of being completely recharged is awesome... But I'm screwed later since I didn't hear the lecture!"

"Well... Of course." I mumble under my breath, not really wanting him to hear me.

"Oh, but we have classic literature today... That means we're stuck with Mr. Nasty ol' Ekoda..."

The first bell rung and we froze, exchanging horrified expressions with each other. We both broke into a sprint, stumbling through people while trying to get to class. We'll be in so much trouble if we don't make it on time. Junpei was faster than me so he hollered at me to hurry up. I squealed before I picked up my pace, outrunning Junpei as he glanced over his shoulder to call out to me. I passed him on the other side, earning a yell from him as he tried to catch up to me. I kicked my shoes off quickly once I was at the shoe boxes then switched for the other ones. Junpei was stumbling through the glass doors while I was jogging in place, yelling at him to hurry. We both ran towards the stairs and I almost crashed into the wall. Junpei reached out to grab me by my wrist, yanking me towards him. I let out a small squeal as I struggled to run up the stairs while he dragged me behind him. We managed to run into the classroom before the last bell rang, huffing and puffing. Junpei slumped into his chair as I doubled over, resting my palms on my knees as I tried to catch my breath. I took my seat after I caught my breath and couldn't help but giggle at what Junpei and I had just done. It was childish but exhilarating. The final bell rang and our teacher walked in immediately, like he'd been waiting outside the whole time.

"Ahem... I'm Mr. Ekoda. I'll be teaching you Classic Literature. I'll be teaching you about good old Japan all year. Some people say Classic Literature isn't relevant to everyday life, but oh, how they're wrong!" He practically shouts and I sink down in my seat a little, feeling very intimidated by him. "The students, the other teachers... Wrong, wrong, wrong! Nobody really understands Classic Lit..."

I feel tired and his ranting about how his subject is unappreciated isn't helping. I stifle a yawn by bringing my left palm to my lips. I gently set my pen on my open notebook, knowing I probably won't take any notes if he keeps this up. I rest my head on my left palm to try and stay awake. I glance around the room, noticing many students have blank stares on their faces. It's like they're totally out of it. I glance over at Junpei, who seems to be sleeping quite peacefully. I rub my eyes with the heels of my palms and shift my attention back on to Mr. Ekoda.

"Hey... Are you all listening to me? Wake up, children! Now open your textbooks." He commands but I don't see or hear much movement from my classmates. "First on our syllabus is "Ise Monogatari," the origin of Japanese literature. It's a very interesting story. You youngsters might call it, 'da bomb.'"

He sort of grinned at his effort to speak like a teenager and intended to say more but he noticed he was ignored. Everyone had a blank stare on their face and I couldn't blame them. This felt like torture to me. He surveyed the class, taking notice of us for the first time since he started speaking. I gently nudged my pen with my forefinger, wondering what would happen if I poked Junpei. Would he wake up startled? Do I even reach his desk from here? I shifted my gaze to Mr. Ekoda, who seemed ready to throw a textbook at all our heads. He exhaled a sigh and glanced down before he spoke up again.

"I can tell you people are 'zoning out' ... " He mumbled and din't say much for the rest of the class.

Classes ended for the day and I was feeling very tired. I stretched in my seat while students rushed to get out of the classroom. I waited for everyone to leave before I started to pack my things. I walked out of the class, hauling my backpack over one shoulder. I took the steps two at a time and glanced towards the shoe boxes. I made my way over to mine and met up with Yukari. We made small talk as we switched our shoes and she suggested we'd go home together. I agreed so we left together, making small talk about school while we walked. We ended up at Paulownia Mall and Yukari started to give me a tour of everything here.

"Have you come here before?" Yukari asked as she turned her gaze towards me.

"Ummm... No. This is my first time here." I replied softly as I glanced around.

"A lot of Gekkoukan students come here after school. There's a karaoke box and a CD shop." Yukari explained as she pointed out the locations while naming them. "Oh, and a really great cafe, too! There's also a nightclub, but that's kinda not for us yet." She giggled a little then smiled.

"Wow, all this is here? That's pretty awesome." I commented as I turned around, spinning in a small circle to take in the view of everything here.

The place was pretty crowded with students from Gekkoukan, judging by their school uniforms. Yukari and I toured the place a little before heading back home. I sort of skipped back home, delighted that she had shown me a new place here. I couldn't wait to go back some other day and really take it all in. Yukari mentioned something about accessories and clothes and I told her I was willing to go shopping with her if we could go somewhere to eat too. She laughed and I clapped my hands together, declaring she had just promised we'd do that. I beat Yukari up the steps of the dorm and burst through the door, jumping up as I heard Mitsuru great me.

"Welcome back."

"Thank you, Mitsuru-senpai." I replied with a smile and small wave.

"The moon is beautiful tonight." She murmured as her eyes closed and she turned a little to the window. "It might be nice to read a book by moonlight once in a while."

"Oh, that sounds rather pleasant. I think I'll try it someday." I stated and smiled before I bowed lightly and ran off to my room.

I take the steps two at a time while humming the tune to one of the songs in my MP3. By the time I reached my room at the end of the hall, my vision was blurry. I blinked then squinted, trying to find the doorknob. I fumbled with the door, my hands moving all around, trying to find it. I smacked against it then gripped it, turning the knob and falling in. I landed on all fours and slowly crawled in, closing the door with my foot and leaving my backpack on the floor. I was too tired to change so I crawled into bed, wearing my school uniform complete with my MP3 and headphones. I curled up under the sheets and closed my eyes. I drifted off to sleep, nice and warm in my bed.

I threw my covers off of myself as I heard a loud noise. It sounded like a crash or explosion so I quickly jumped out of bed and slipped on my brown loafers. I straightened out my clothes and searched my room in the dark. Somehow, my room was illuminated an eerie green from the outside. I ignored the fact my room looks strange and make my way for the door, freezing in my steps as I hear banging on the door. Yukari's frantic voice is on the other side of the door, making me feel a little panicked.

"Wake up! Sorry, I'm coming in!" The door swings open and she steps into my room, making me take a step back. "I don't have time to explain. We have to get out of here, now!" Her expression is a mix of anger and fear, as if she's so terrified of whatever is happening that she is trying to be strong by turning her fear into anger.

"Okay!" I shout, the panic I feel making my voice louder than I had intended it to be.

"Hurry! Downstairs! We'll leave through the back door!" She turns to guide me but stops, then spins around on her heels. "Wait! ... Take this, just in case." She murmured and handed me a long, thin implement. I realized it was a naginata but I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do with it.

"Yu‑" I begin to ask but she cuts me off.

"Okay, let's go! Follow me!" She orders then turns around.

We ran down the hall but I was slower than she was. I had to make sure I didn't slash myself or anything with the naginata's blade. I gripped it with both hands, holding it in front of myself like a hockey stick. Yukari was pretty swift, taking two or three steps at a time. I almost stumbled on the last step but caught my balance before I fell. We were at the first floor of the dormitory, behind the kitchen table and quickly approaching the rear entrance. I glanced at Yukari whose gaze was shifting into a calm one.

"Alright, we should be safe now-" She began to say but was interrupted by Mitsuru's voice that came from somewhere I couldn't pinpoint.

"Takeba, do you read me!?" Mitsuru's voice cried out in a sort of urgent panic.

"Y-Yes! I hear you!" She stammered.

"Be careful! There's more than one enemy! The one we're fighting isn't the one Akihiko saw!"

"What!?" Yukari cried out in shock and her eyes widened.

There is a loud bang and it sounds like something has been slammed into a heavy object. Yukari gasped and her expression became one of terror again. I glance over at Yukari, no words escaping my lips due to the panic.

"L-Let's pull back!"

She turns and begins to run back to the stairs. I follow closely behind, taking the steps two at a time like her. We make it to the second floor and I glance around. No sign of trouble here yet. We started to relax a little but jumped when we heard glass shatter. We exchanged glances but Yukari is the only one who speaks up.

"What was that!?" She glanced back to the stairs leading down and the ones leading up, as if trying to determine whether we should go downstairs or try to get higher ground.

There's the loud sound of thumping and thudding, like a giant monster is rattling the building. The floor seems to vibrate and it felt like the floor would cave under our feet.

"Something is‑" I start to say but Yukari manages to speak the words faster than me.

"It's getting closer!"

The sound from a few seconds ago echoes again and I grip my naginata tighter, the fear subsiding slowly.

"K-Keep moving! Hurry!"

"Roger!" I reply and we start to run up the stairs to reach the third floor.

Somehow we managed to reach the rooftop of the dormitory and shut the door behind ourselves. I'm not sure how we ran all those flights of stairs but surprisingly enough, I don't feel out of breath. Adrenaline is pumping through my body and I feel fearless right now. I twirl with the naginata, switching from hand to hand and making small sweeping motions, getting the hang of how to wield this. Yukari sighed and I think she might've locked the door for safety measures. The cool night air caresses my cheeks and I reach up with one hand, feeling the hairpins on my head. They are still secure in place, forming the Roman numeral XXII and keeping my auburn hair in place.

"The door's locked. I think we're safe for now..." Yukari begins to say but gasps in panic as we hear a roar.

We glance to the edge of the building and I see a blue mask with the number I in its forehead poking up. Several green-black hands start to dart up and a creature hoists itself on to the rooftop. It seems to be nothing but arms and hands that wield swords in each of them. Only one hand holds the mask, its attention on us. Yukari steps in front of me as she stares at it. Her knees are trembling but I can tell she's doing her best to be strong and keep us both safe.

"You gotta be kidding me...!" She exclaims as she eyes the creature. "It climbed up the wall...!?"

"Yukari... What is that thing?" I ask as I peek over her shoulder, not afraid of it, merely curious about it.

"That's the thing that attacked this place... We call them Shadows!"

"Shadows..." I murmur as I stare at the creature, noticing the way it wildly swings its arms around but it does not attacks us yet.

"O-Oh yeah... I have to fight..." Yukari stammers as she stares at it, her knees trembling as well as her hands. "I... I can summon mine... No problem..."

She reached for her right thigh and removed a silver gun from its holster. She clasped both hands around it and brought it up to her forehead, aiming at it with her fingers curling around the trigger. I glance at the gun and the way she's holding it then at the Shadow. She said something about summoning 'hers' but I haven't the slightest clue what it could be. She's breathing heavily as she's trying to summon courage to pull the trigger, judging by how she trembles but refuses to lower the gun. The second she is about to pull the trigger, a blast of fire hits Yukari and she flies off to the side. She skidded away from me and the gun dropped, sliding towards me. I glance down at the gun and bent down to pick it up, eyeing it as I turn it around in my hands. I recall how she intended to pull the trigger and glance at the creature that seems to be waiting patiently for me. I hold the gun in my right hand and bring it up to my head, pointing it at myself while my left hand clasps over my chest. I inhale slow and deep breaths as I think about pulling the trigger. I have no other choice... I either pull the trigger and see what happens or I risk dying at the hands of this creature. I've never been one to give up on something without trying so I decide to count down.

One...

I have to do this... I have to keep us safe!

Two...

Come on... Pull the trigger! I need to protect us!

Three...

I refuse to give up without a fight!

I pull the trigger and the sound of glass shattering echoes in the silence of night. I feel this overwhelming surge of power coursing through me, erasing any fears or doubts I had before. Warmth flows through every cell in my body. Blue light swirls around me as I open my eyes, glancing at the creature. I hear a female's voice call out to me and I feel a presence loom over me.

"Thou art I and I am thou." The female states before I feel like my skull is being crushed from all directions at once.

"U-Ungh...!" I cried out as I dropped to my knees, holding my head with my left hand. The pain is unbearable and I feel like I'm going to pass out. I screamed in pain as I felt like something tore out from me.

There was an animalistic roar and I saw what seemed like a male dressed in a robe, gloved hands gripping a sword. My eyelids fluttered close for a split second but I willed myself to stay awake, watching the man. It seems he has metal rods that connect coffin like objects to him, forming a sort of shield around his back. He lunged for the creature and started to bash its body with his own. His hands began to tear off arms swiftly, taking the creature apart. It almost seems like he's smirking at what he's doing, like he gets a thrill out of doing this sort of thing. He leaned up and held a wiggling hand of the creature, crushing it slowly. The creature seemed to dissolve and vanish while the male curled in on itself. He uncurled himself and held his arms out, roaring in defiance as I merely gazed at it, awed by the beauty of its raw power. There was a flash of light that forced me to close my eyes and glance away from it.

I could feel the overwhelming surge of power subside and I panted as I saw a mechanical female float before me. Her hair was almost the same color as mine but longer as it flowed behind herself. Her eyes were glowing crimson and her metal attire seemed to be a one piece outfit painted yellow. She had a lyre that was shaped like a heart resting on her back. She gazed at me and I felt like she and I were kindred spirits. There was a twinkle of lights and the female vanished as I finally managed to get on to my feet, gripping the silver gun tightly in my right hand. I held the naginata with my left hand, having picked it up after dropping it. I didn't know I had let go of it until now. I glanced at Yukari and noticed she was still laying on the ground, perhaps burned from the attack.

"Is it over...?" Yukari squeaked as she glanced around in fear.

I heard a sick gurgle like sound and jerked my head around as Yukari's eyes widened. It sounded like something dragging itself but I couldn't see it yet.

"It's still moving...!" Yukari cried out and I spun around, spotting a piece of the "Shadow" making its way towards her.

It was like a blob of greenish black goo that oozed as it slid towards her. Yukari's eyes were wide with fear and she began to crawl backwards, her legs kicking as she used her arms to move away.

"No... G-Get away from me!" She cried out in horror.

I had to save her so I ran towards her, skidding to a stop in front of her. I planted myself firmly in front of her and gripped the naginata and gun tightly in my hands. There was no way I was going to allow Yukari to get hurt. She was my friend who had been protecting me earlier and now it's my turn to do the same for her. I bring the gun to my head and pull the trigger, summoning the mechanical female again. She makes her way to one of the blobs and raises her lyre before bashing it down on the Shadow, crushing it with one blow. I smile and she vanished, leaving me to deal with the other one. It makes its way towards me and raised two gooey arms, clawing down at my legs. I wince and cried out but held my ground. I place the gun to rest between my hip and the waistband of my skirt then grip the naginata with both hands. I run at the blob and raise the naginata, slicing down on the creature but it doesn't turn to goo or dissolve like the other one. It comes to attack me again and claws off some more of the skin on legs. I cry out again and hold my ground. The pain surges through my body but I refuse to let it hold me back. I lunge at the creature again and slice at it again, this time I succeed in making it dissolve. I smile triumphantly as I see all the monsters are gone.

I turn around and see that Yukari is safe. She struggles to get up, legs shaking a little. I smile at her, glad to see she's alright. Suddenly I feel like all my energy has been drained and my vision starts to blur. I can feel myself losing consciousness and I start to stumble left and right a little. I feel the world spin around me and I collapse on to the ground. There's a moment of pain as it courses through me and I hear Yukari gasp. I think she's noticed I've collapsed but I can't move or open my eyes. My body feels so heavy and all my senses except for sound have gone numb.

"Are you okay!?" She cries out but I don't know if she tries to move me. "Come on...! Please...! Can you hear me!? Answer me!" Her voice is so frantic and pleading that I wish I could speak to reassure her but I can't.

Yukari's voice is the last thing I hear before I completely lose consciousness. I eventually start to feel really light, like the weight has been lifted off of me. I notice that I'm starting to see all shades of blue around me. I glance around and recall Igor having mentioned this was the "Velvet Room" when I was last here. Igor is sitting in his couch with his hands laced together and I'm in the same chair, across from him. A smile spreads across his lips as he stares at me, acknowledging my presence.

"It's so nice to see you again. You became unconscious after awakening to your "power." I see that it was Orpheus that heeded your calling."

Orpheus...? Was that the mechanical female or the male with the sword...? I stare at Igor, waiting for him to explain more to me.

"That power is called a Persona... It is a manifestation of your psyche."

"My psyche...?" I repeat, unsure if that means that my power deals with my personality or emotions.

"A Persona is a facet of your personality that surfaces as you react to external stimuli... You can think of it as a mask that protects you as you brave many hardships." Igor explains in a tone of voice that makes it seem like he's said this many times before.

"That's what 'Orpheus' is?" I ask as I stare at him a bit blankly.

"When you use your Persona ability, you must channel your inner strength. The ability evolves as you develop your Social Links- your emotional ties with others. The stronger your Social Links, the more powerful your Persona ability. Please remember that."

"So...what you're saying is that my friendships with people is what will make stronger?" I ask, wanting to make sure I understand. A slight nod confirms that my train of thought comprehends what he said.

"Now, then... Time marches on in your world. I shouldn't keep you here any longer. Next time we meet, you will come here of your own accord. Until then... Farewell." Igor bids me farewell and his grin seems to widen.

The room seems to vibrate and the colors swirl before the room vanishes. There is a flash of white then everything turns to black again.


End file.
